


Giving me exciations

by Lethkisslou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ils s'amusent bien, Ils sont tous jeunes, Louis est le meilleur ami de Gemma, M/M, TRADUCTION, Vacances en famille
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethkisslou/pseuds/Lethkisslou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis, le meilleur ami de Gemma accompagne la famille pour un weekend à la plage. Harry l'aime vraiment bien.</p><p> </p><p>OS de juliusschmidt traduit. L'original est la: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6830581</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving me exciations

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Giving Me Excitations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830581) by [juliusschmidt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliusschmidt/pseuds/juliusschmidt). 



'So hot that I couldn't take it...'

 

 

 

 

 

Louis se pencha en avant sur son siège et ses fins cheveux se frottèrent contre l'avant bras d'Harry. Harry frissonna.

Ta mère est assise juste devant. Robin conduit, il pensa. Ne bande pas.

Sa bite se tenu bien, pour le moment.

Pourquoi sa mère avait-elle insisté pour faire ce voyage en voiture ? Bien sûr, c'était seulement un trajet de six heures pour aller à la plage, mais ça n'aurait été qu'une heure de vol.

Et Harry n'aurait pas été obligé de sentir l'eau de Cologne de Louis ou de le sentir rire si près de lui que ça faisait vibrer son propre corps.

C'est ça. Le pire jour de sa vie. Il devra arrêter de se battre contre lui-même dans des petites toilettes d'une station service parce que toucher continuellement Louis Tomlinson le fait se sentir si dur qu'il ne peut pas tenir une conversation cohérente avec sa mère, son beau père et sa sœur.

« Louis, tu peux arrêter de bouger ? Je jure qu'il faut que tu arrêtes de tortiller ton cul comme ça, il fait trop chaud, » dit Gemma de l'autre côté de Louis, en s'éventant avec un magazine et le foudroyant du regard.

« Désolé, » dit Louis, écartant une mèche de cheveux de son front qui commençait à coller. « C'est dur d'être installé confortablement. »

Harry ferma les yeux et compta ses respirations, une technique que son coach de basket lui avait apprit pour se concentrer avant le match, pour l'emmener lui-même dans le moment présent.

Une - inspirer - deux - expirer - trois -inspirer - quatre - expirer.

Ça eut l'effet opposé sur Harry, parce que juste à ce 'moment présent', Louis posa la main sur le haut de sa cuisse, remontant le long de son short, juste une pression, de sorte que moins de tissus séparent la peau de leurs genoux.

Un voyage familial en voiture ne devrait pas être une expérience érotique. Harry a besoin d'une distraction.

Il se pencha pour atteindre la poche avant de son sac à dos coincé entre ses jambes et attrapa son téléphone.

Il lança un groupe de messages avec Niall et Liam quand il réalisa que Louis était en train de lire par-dessus son épaule. Il sentit ses joues rougir même s'il n'y avait rien de particulièrement embarrassant là dedans- juste une capture d'écran du dernier score Minecraft de Liam et le petit déjeuner de Niall.

Louis souffla doucement, « Tu étais sur le point d'envoyer un sexto, hein ? »

« Non », Harry répondit. Il n'était pas - il n'aurait pas - pas avec Louis lisant par-dessus son épaule et toute sa famille juste à côté.

« C'est à une fille que tu envoies des messages ? Tu vas lui envoyer une photo de ton sexe? » chantonna Louis, assez fort pour que tout le monde entende.

« Non, » Harry insista. « Ecoute, c'est Niall et Liam. C'est pas, genre, des noms de codes ou quoi que ce soit. Ce sont mes amis. Je voudrais pas, genre - »

« Respire, mec, » dit Louis, posant une main sur la jambe d'Harry. « J'ai juste entendu des trucs à propos de toi et des filles. J'ai pensé que je pourrai être le témoin de votre - comment vous les gars vous appelez ça ? Votre 'jeu' ? »

Harry verrouilla son téléphone et tourna la tête pour regarder les champs à travers la fenêtre.

Mais après un moment il abandonna. « Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? Je veux dire, à propos de moi et des filles ? » Il essaya de garder sa voix basse, mais la voiture n'était pas très grande. Il était sur que sa mère et Robin écoutaient.

Louis haussa les épaules, un mouvement qui fit que leurs bras s'effleurèrent à nouveau. Cette fois Harry eut la chair de poule.

Il aurait dû emmener un coussin. Pour ses genoux.

« Juste que tu es un Roméo régulier. »

Gemma rigola. Parce que, bien sûr, elle écoutait aussi. « Je te l'ai dit, Louis. Tout ce truc est fabriqué par les autres mecs. Harry est aussi innocent qu'un bébé. Il n'a jamais été à un rencard. »

Harry se tortilla. Ce n'était pas si vrai.

Mais il n'est pas non plus le joueur que tout le monde pense qu'il est à l'école.

« Tu n'as jamais été à un rencard, pas vrai, chéri ? » intervint sa mère. « Tu m'a promis que tu me le dirais. »

Harry baissa la tête. Le haut de ses bras était rouge, ce qui voulait dire que son visage devait l'être complètement. 

Louis se pencha vers lui. En réalité, ses lèvres touchaient les oreilles d'Harry lorsqu'il chuchota, « Je vois ce que c'est. Ton secret est en sécurité avec moi. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche et baissa la tête. Merde. La voilà. Une érection.

Il regarda vers Louis pour voir s'il l'avait remarqué. Son regard était rivé sur le visage d'Harry, merci mon dieu, et il soulevait ses sourcils.

« Comme, » commença Harry puis s'arrêta. « Ok. »

Louis sourit et se lécha les lèvres. Elles étincelaient de rose avec le soleil d'après-midi.

En se tortillant, Louis annonça, « Ça va être un week-end amusant. »

~

 

Harry lança son ballon de football américain d'une main à l'autre, marchant vers l'endroit où Louis et Gemma étaient installés, leurs serviettes colorées étalées sur le sable.

Louis se hissa sur ses coudes. « T'as l'air chaud. »

Harry se toucha les cheveux, presque ruisselant de sueur après sa course. « Eh bien, » dit- il, ses doigts revenant sur le cuir du ballon. « Toi aussi. »

Louis lécha ses lèvres. « Merci ».

La bouche d'Harry resta ouverte. « Je voulais - enfin, je veux dire, il fait chaud ici ! Tout le monde à l'air chaud. »

« Ah, » dit Louis d'une voix trainante. « Je parlais de ce short. Personne ici n'est confus à propos de ce pourquoi tu es là. »

Harry baissa la tête ver son short court jaune qu'il avait porté pour courir. Il pouvait clairement voir le contour de son pénis et de ses testicules. Zut.

C'est pas - Harry n'est pas embarrassé par son corps. Il irait nu sur la plage s'il ne pensait pas que ça mère le renierai pour ça.

C'est juste, eh bien...

C'est Louis.

« Oh, laisse le tranquille, » dit Gemma. « Il a ce short depuis qu'il est petit. Il n'est pas en train de draguer. Combien de fois il faut que je te le dise ? Harry est toujours un bébé. »

Harry fit la moue. Il n'est pas un bébé.

« Je vais aller nager, » annonça-t-il.

« Il y a un groupe de femmes en bikini à une centaine de mètres par là-bas, » Louis les montra du doigt. « Tu devrais aller faire plouf dans ce coin, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Louis ! » dit Gemma.

Harry le regarda et secoua la tête, laissant tomber le ballon de football américain avant de se tourner et d'avancer vers l'océan. Dans la direction opposé des 'femmes en bikini'.

~

 

L'eau froide a beaucoup aidé - un efficace tueur d'os - pendant qu'Harry était dedans, pas vraiment une fois qu'il en est sorti. Il pensait qu'avec la légère brise et son short collant inconfortablement à ses jambes, il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter que son entrejambe devienne trop hors de contrôle.

Mais la peau de Louis est étincelante, comme s'il s'était couvert d'huile et de paillettes, et Harry ne pouvait regarder nulle part ailleurs.

Il ramassa son ballon de football américain à nouveau et le lança au dessus de lui en l'air, se concentrant. Ou essayant de le faire.

« Vous voulez faire des passes les gars ? »

Super. Merveilleuse idée Harry. Crée une situation dans laquelle les supers muscles de Louis sont exposés. Quelle super distraction d'à quel point Louis est sexy.

« Non. Je déteste le sport, » répondu Louis.

« Dans mes dix huit ans de vie entière est-ce que j'ai un jour déjà joué avec toi à faire des passes ? » demanda Gemma.

Harry la dévisagea. Elle l'a déjà fait. Genre, quand-

Il est sûr qu'elle l'a déjà fait. Il ne peut juste pas s'en rappeler maintenant.

Le commentaire de Louis est plus facile à contredire. « Tu as rejoins l'équipe universitaire de foot cette année. Sans l'aide de personne tu as marqué un tiers des buts de toute l'équipe. »

Louis étira son corps, ses orteils s'enfonçant dans le sable. Les yeux d'Harry étaient accrochés à l'entrejambe de Louis comme Louis ne le regardait pas. Etait-il mi-dur ? Le maillot de bain bleu de Louis n'était pas aussi révélant que le sien, mais Harry pensait qu'il devait l'être.

Pourquoi.

Et pourquoi Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ça. A propos de la possible érection de Louis. Juste à quelques centimètres de -

« Tu fais attention, » dit Louis. Et après, il lécha ses lèvres (elles vont avoir un coup de soleil et Harry pense à lui offrir du baume pour les lèves - ça serait une sorte de baiser - les lèvres de Louis toucheraient ce que les siennes ont touché - mais il n'en a pas sur lui maintenant), Louis ajouta, « Le foot est raffiné. Européen. Pas comme tout ces trucs bestiaux que vous faites avec vos ballon en vessie de cochon. »

Encore une fois, Harry lança le ballon en l'air et le rattrapa. « C'est pas une vessie de cochon. Plus personne ne fait ça maintenant. »

« C'est toi qui le dit. »

« Aller, » le poussa Harry. Il s'ennuie et il n'a personne d'autre avec qui s'amuser. C'est pour ça qu'il veut que Louis se lève. Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'il veut que Louis le regarde, lui parle, fasse attention à lui. « Si c'est parce que tu pas bon, ce n'est pas grave. En vérité je crains en sports. » 

« Tu étais le capitaine de l'équipe junior de basket et de l'équipe junior de football américain. Apparemment, tu ne crains pas. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je ne suis pas si mauvais, d'accord. Mais si j'étais vraiment bon, je ne serai pas dans l'équipe junior du tout. Je suis maladroit et je n'ai pas les bons muscles. Aller, joue avec moi. »

Louis leva ses lunettes de soleil sur le sommet de son crâne. Il avait la trace des lunettes et Harry gloussa presque, mais ensuite le regard de Louis l'a observé de haut en bas et tout ce qu'il pouvait penser était - Je vais être dur, ses yeux son sur mon entrejambe et je... ouais je suis dur.

« Je pense que tes muscles sont biens. » dit Louis, se hissant et tendant la main pour frapper l'entrejambe d'Harry. « Spécialement celui-là. »

Harry cria, grimaçant un peu. Au moins, Louis avait manqué ses couilles.

Harry essaya de réajuster son entrejambe, plus dur maintenant que Louis l'avait touché, bien sûr, et n'arrêtait pas de regarder Louis.

« Aller, tu fais rien. Tu bronzeras plus uniformément debout, » dit- il, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de si c'était vrai.

Louis fit un signe de tête vers l'horizon, et Harry se tourna pour voir qu'il regardait un groupe de quatre ou cinq garçons, tous grands et biens bâtis, et qui étaient définitivement plus âgés qu'eux de quelques années. « Je jouerai, si tu les fais jouer avec nous. »

« Lou, » dit Gemma. « N'utilise pas mon frère pour ça. »

« Psshh, » dit Louis. « Ces gars sont définitivement hétéros. Pas intéressés par moi. Toi, d'un autre côté... » Il s'arrêta.

Gemma se redressa et les regarda attentivement. « Peu importe. »

Harry se retourna de nouveau pour les re-regarder. Ils sont tous mignons. Il ne niera pas ça.

Louis se mis sur ses pieds et posa sa main entre les omoplates de Harry. Sa peau était sèche et chaude et Harry voulait que sa main se déplace plus bas. Dans l'oreille d'Harry, il chuchota, « Ramène-les. Je te rendrai ça quand on sortira ce soir. »

Harry tourna sa tête. Ils étaient si proches. Harry n'allait pas s'éloigner - il ne le ferait pas. « On sort ce soir ? »

Louis rigola. « Bien sûr. » Il descendit sa main pour donner une tape sur les fesses d'Harry. « Ramène les, mec. »

Harry était obligé, il descendit donc le long de la plage, même s'il ne le voulait pas vraiment. Parce que, d'accord, il pouvait l'admettre, s'il voulait convaincre Louis de jouer avec lui c'est pour capturer l'attention de celui-ci sur lui-même. Maintenant il allait falloir rivaliser avec un groupe de garçons de l'université.

~

 

Harry réussit à convaincre le groupe de garçon de jouer avec eux - ils s'étaient rendus comptes qu'ils avaient oubliés leur frisbee dans leur chambre donc n'avaient rien d'autre à faire - mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Après les premières minutes de jeu, le groupe de femmes en bikini que Louis avait remarqué plus tôt sont venus s'installer pour les regarder, une d'elle s'est même joint à eux.

Le jeu s'est transformé en sifflement et flirt, tout le groupe s'est déplacé pour aller faire un saut dans l'océan, laissant juste Harry et Louis avec le ballon.

Cela n'a pas empêché Louis de taquiner Harry à propos de son talent apparent pour draguer les femmes plus vielles, jusqu'à ce que, agacé par les remarques de Louis et sa course plus tôt et le match de football américain et le bruit des vagues dans ses oreilles, Harry tacla Louis durement dans le sable.

Bien sur, c'est comme ça que sa mère les a trouvés, roulant l'un au dessus de l'autre en essayant de mettre du sable dans le short de l'autre. Au moins, c'était ce qu'Harry se disait pour justifier la main de Louis là dedans.

Parce qu'ils sont sur une plage publique. Et, d'aussi loin qu'il peut le dire, Louis pensait qu'Harry était le frère hétéro, le bébé de Gemma.

C'est devenu plus difficile à croire quand, dix minutes plus tard, comme ils marchaient vers l'hôtel pour se changer pour le diner, Louis resta en retrait, afin d'attendre Harry. Il rapprocha sa bouche tellement, tellement proche de l'oreille d'Harry (pour genre la dix-huitième fois de ce voyage, Mon Dieu), et lui dit, « On dirait que tu as un problème duquel tu vas devoir t'occuper pendant la douche. »

Son regard est descendu sur l'entrejambe d'Harry, qui est de plus en plus dur à chaque seconde qui passe. Encore.

Harry lui donna une pichenette dans l'épaule.

Louis rigola, « Ne m'en veut pas à moi, mon pote. »

~

 

Harry ne s'est pas soulagé dans la douche parce que juste quand il atteignait sa queue et la savonnait, ça prendrait seulement deux minutes, il était sûr - la voix de Gemma lui rappela à travers la porte qu'il n'avait que quarante minutes pour être prêt et Gemma et Louis devaient encore se laver.

C'est une bonne chose finalement parce qu'ils étaient tout de même en retard de quinze minutes.

(Harry suspecta Louis de s'être lui-même branlé dans la douche. Genre, qu'est-ce qu'il a pu faire d'autre avec l'eau qui coulait pendant vingt minutes. Les cheveux de Louis sont plus courts que ceux d'Harry et Harry peut prendre sa douche en trois minutes et quarante cinq secondes.)

En prenant place au restaurant chic du hall de l'hôtel, leur mère dit, « Si vous étiez arrivés trois minutes plus tard les enfants, nous aurions perdu notre réservation, je le jure. Pour qui pensiez vous que vous vous prépariez ? »

Elle sourit cependant et Harry ne crut qu'à moitié son exaspération.

~

 

La famille entière s'arrêta devant la 'chambre des enfants' - où lui, Gemma et Louis dormaient - après une glace et un coucher de soleil sur la plage.

« Maintenant, ne restez pas debout trop tard. Harry, on avait dit que tu conduirais peut-être sur la route nationale pour le retour à la maison pour t'entraîner. Et Gemma, » dit sa mère, sa voix se faisant sévère. « Robin et moi verrons sur la facture si vous ouvrez quoi que ce soit dans le minibar. »

Harry savait pertinemment que Gemma et Louis avait à peu près vingt cinq bouteilles d'alcool de petites tailles dans leur valise. Ils n'avaient pas besoin du minibar. Mais il garda sa bouche fermée dans l'espoir qu'ils partageraient. Il ne voulait pas être mis de côté dans la chambre regardant Friends en pyjamas alors qu'ils étaient dehors à faire des trucs.

Pas que ça serait terrible. C'est juste, Harry voulait faire des trucs aussi, avec Louis.

« Je suis ravie que tu sois là pour les surveiller, Louis, » dit sa mère. « Tu es un tellement bon enfant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ceux-là ne peuvent se comporter mieux. »

Harry rigola presque. Lui et Gemma ont couvert Louis il y a à peine deux minutes lorsqu'il a appuyé sur tous les boutons de l'ascenseur, affirmant à sa place que c'était eux qui l'avaient fait, désolé, maman.

Harry embrassa la joue de sa mère et rentra dans la chambre, Louis et Gemma fermant derrière.

En étoile de mer sur le lit le plus proche (celui de Gemma), Harry dit « Maman n'est pas stupide. Je ne sais pas comment tu la convaincs que tu es une sorte d'ange alors que tu es plutôt le diable. »

Louis se percha à côté de Harry, ses fesses pressées contre le tibia d'Harry. Non pas qu'Harry s'inquiète à propos de où est son cul ou quoi que ce soit.

« Prends ça, » dit Louis, poussant du doigt l'estomac d'Harry, son doigt froid étant à l'endroit où la chemise d'Harry avait remonté, sur sa peau nu. « Ou je ne te dirai pas dans quelle chambre la fête est. »

Harry ferma les yeux. « Quelle fête ? Tu as entendu ma maman. » Il essaya de sonner irrité, mais il pouvait se sentir lui-même sourire.

« Les gars qu'on a rencontré aujourd'hui à la plage sont dans une suite au dernier étage et je les ai entendu inviter ce groupe de fille pour une fête après dix heures ce soir. Tu veux que je te rende ta faveur ? »

« Rendre quoi ? » Gemma était en train de chercher quelque chose dans sa valise, habillé seulement d'un soutien- gorge. Elle sortit une chemise noir transparente et la tint contre sa poitrine. Ils y allaient définitivement, alors. Si Gemma le dit, alors ça le sera.

« Oh, tu sais, des choses, » dit Louis, son doigt toujours sur le ventre nu d'Harry faisant des chatouilles, mais agréables. « Et d'autres choses. »

Harry se réjouit que le jean qu'il avait puisse contenir son entrejambe aussi vite qu'elle grossissait. Il était légèrement moins sensible qu'il l'était en short de bain. Enfin, il l'espérait.

~

 

C'était de loin la meilleure fête où Harry n'avait jamais été et c'est quelque chose parce que, comme il vient de le dire à Louis, il a été à trois fêtes seulement durant le mois de juin. C'est beaucoup de fêtes pour quelqu'un en classe de seconde, vraiment, ça l'est. Bon, d'accord, seulement l'une d'entre elle impliquait de l'alcool et aucune n'avait mit cette musique battante, mais Harry avait été à pleins de fêtes avant juin, aussi.

Le point est qu'Harry connait les bonnes fêtes.

Et c'est mieux qu'une bonne fête. C'est une fête parfaite.

La musique est tellement forte, c'est comme si ça lancer des secousses à l'intérieur de son corps, chaque note passant dans sa colonne vertébrale, la musique tapant au même rythme que son coeur.

Aussi, il avait bu quatre verres, ce qui est beaucoup. Il avait toujours bu seulement quatre verres avant - mais seulement de la bière et sur des nuits périodes plus longues.

Louis avait suggéré qu'ils commencent chacun par deux petites bouteilles de vodka avant même qu'ils quittent leur chambre d'hôtel et Harry était désormais à son troisième - peu importe ce qui était dans ce putain de verre rouge.

L'alcool avait sans doute quelque chose à voir avec sa bonne humeur ; ça devait expliquer pourquoi la chambre était floue et avait une lueur chaude.

Mais, aussi, Louis était assis à côté de lui sur le petit canapé, leurs jambes pressées ensemble de la hanche au genou et elles ont été comme ça toute la nuit, malgré que la pièce soit rempli de magnifiques personnes plus âgés.

Il devait essayer de protéger Harry ce qui est très chevaleresque de sa part.

Louis est la meilleure personne au monde. Et Harry en sait beaucoup à propos des bonnes personnes. Il connaît tellement de bonnes-

« Ces filles sont mignonnes, tu ne penses pas ? » demanda Louis, se penchant vers Harry, coupant ses pensées biscornues.

Harry suivit son regard jusqu'à un groupe de trois femme parlant chacune entre elles et se balançant un peu sur la musique. Elles avaient toutes des longs cheveux ondulés, des robes courtes colorées, et une peau brillante et bronzée.

« Wow, » répondit Harry. « Vraiment mignonnes. Les filles les plus mignonnes que je n'ai jamais vu. »

« Tu veux aller leur parler ? » demanda Louis.

« Tu veux ? » demanda Harry, se tournant vers lui, confus. Les gens parlent aux étrangers dans les fêtes pour sortir avec - du moins dans les films, ils le font - et Louis est gay. Harry le sait. Tout le monde le sait.

« Je veux dire, je t'ai dit que je te rendrai ta faveur, » dit Louis, ses sourcils se soulevant et se baissant. Ce sont des magnifiques sourcils, délicats et parfaitement dessinés. « Je veux t'aider pour que tu es un peu d'action. »

« Est-ce que tu as un peu d'action ? » demanda Harry. Avait- il en quelque sorte parlé avec un de ces gars de la plage ? Ça ne semblait pas possible. La seule fois où il a été hors de la vue d'Harry depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés était dans la douche et Harry ne pense vraiment pas qu'il a parlé avec un de ces gars dans la douche de l'hôtel. Quoi que, ça expliquerait pourquoi il a pris tant de-

« Tu sais, de manière à ce que tu branche l'une d'entre elle ? » appuya Louis.

Harry secoua sa tête. « Je ne veux pas brancher l'une d'entres elles. »

« Tu viens de dire qu'elles étaient les filles les plus mignonnes que tu n'avais jamais vu. » Il regarda vers Harry, plissant les yeux. « Est-ce que Gemma a raison ? Est-ce que tu es si innocent que ça après tout ? Tu es nerveux à propos de coucher avec quelqu'un ? »

Harry secoua la tête, vite et la salle tourna. « Je suis sorti avec Jenna, Eva, Matt, Steven. Et j'ai doigté Eva et j'ai fait une fellation à Matt, qu'il a d'ailleurs beaucoup aimé. Donc je ne suis pas totalement vierge. J'aime beaucoup dragué. C'est la meilleure partie. »

« Wow, c'est beaucoup d'informations dont tu ne voulais sans doute pas que je sois au courant. » Louis inclina sa tête et Harry pensa qu'il était sur le point de partir ce qui était l'opposé de ce qu'Harry voulait qu'il fasse.

Donc Harry se rapprocha, entourant de ses bras le cou de Louis et se plaçant entre les genoux de Louis. « Faux. Je voulais que tu saches tout ça. Parce que je veux coucher avec toi, aussi. »

« Non, Harry, » avertit Louis, ses mains se posant sur la taille d'Harry. Harry tortilla ses fesses et sourit lorsqu'il confirma ses soupçons. « Tu veux coucher avec moi, aussi. Tu bandes. »

Louis secoua sa tête et ses cheveux se frottèrent contre la joue d'Harry. « Tu ne veux pas vraiment coucher avec moi. Si je dis oui, tu seras en colère après moi demain. »

« Je ne serai pas en colère demain. Je t'apprécie. » Parce que c'était vrai. Il appréciait Louis depuis un long moment.

« Coucher avec des gens que tu n'apprécie pas vraiment peut sembler être une bonne idée quand t'es bourré mais... » La voix de Louis diminua. Il n'était pas en train de mettre un râteau à Harry, ce qui était une chose importante. Harry devait juste le convaincre.

« Tu es, genre, la meilleure personne que je connais. La plus drôle. La plus intelligente. »

« La plus intelligente ? Vraiment ? » demanda Louis, inclinant sa tête.

En fait, Harry pensa, ça ne devait pas être vrai.

« Je suppose que Gemma est plutôt intelligente, tu ne le penses pas ? Elle m'a beaucoup aidé avec la géométrie cette année. Je ne l'ai même pas remercié... Je devrai la remercié. Allons la remercier. »

« Je croyais que tu voulais coucher avec moi, » rappela Louis.

Harry voulait ça. En fait, ça semblait tellement mieux que de trouver Gemma. Les lèvres de Louis étaient super proches de celle d'Harry et elles étaient brillantes. Elles devaient être douces et délicieuses.

« Tes lèvres sont vraiment rouge. Tu aurais dû mettre du baume à lèvres dessus. »

Harry va même jusqu'à les toucher et Louis arrête de respirer, concentré sur le pouce d'Harry. Harry enlève sa main et ses yeux rencontrent ceux de Louis.

« Il y a à peine cinq minutes tu m'as dit que tu pensais qu'elles étaient les lèvres les plus magnifiques dans le monde entier, » dit Louis.

« Elles le sont ! C'est pour ça que tu dois les protéger. Je devrais les protéger. Je le sais ! Je dois probablement avoir encore un peu de baume à lèvre sur mes lèvres et si tu m'embrasses, alors ça sera sur tes lèvres et tes lèvres seront protégées. »

Louis le regarda, rayonnant, et Harry ressentait qu'il devait faire quelque chose, sauf qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire.

Après un moment, Louis secoua la tête. « On devrait aller au lit. »

Harry n'avait jamais entendu une aussi bonne idée. « Tu as les meilleures idées du monde. Tu devrais toujours faire partager tes idées. Tout le temps. »

Louis donna une tape sur le bras d'Harry et se leva du canapé, Harry glissant de ses genoux. Après s'être épousseté, Louis tendit sa main vers Harry.

« Tu veux me tenir la main ? » demanda Harry, clignant des yeux rapidement.

Louis secoua la tête. « Aller viens. T'es bourré. »

Harry secoua sa propre tête. La pièce tourna un peu. Encore. « Tu es bourré. », dit-il à Louis, attrapant sa main toujours tendu.

La main de Louis est un peu moite, mais sa poigne est ferme et Harry se surprend à la serrer un peu plus. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« On va au lit, » lui rappela Louis.

« Ah oui, » acquiesça Harry. Puis il se rappela de quelque chose d'important. « Où est Gemma ? »

Louis se dirigeait vers la porte de la suite.

« Elle est retournée dans la chambre il y a un petit moment, » dit Louis à Harry. « Ce n'est pas vraiment son truc, après tout. »

Harry se rapprocha de Louis. Il voulait mettre ses bras autour de la taille de Louis, le câliner par derrière. Donc il le fit.

Dans le cou de Louis, il dit dans un soupir, « Tu es mon truc. »

Louis lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. « Ça ne veux rien dire. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Harry, frottant son nez contre ses cheveux fins dans la nuque de Louis. C'était soyeux et un peu chatouillant, mais pas autant que le rire rauque que Louis a laissé échappé. Harry est au paradis. Cette nuit est la meilleure nuit de sa vie.

~

« Maintenant, » Louis chuchota, insérant sa carte d'hôtel dans la serrure. « Tu doit être silencieux. »

« Ok, » dit Harry, essayant de parler du même ton que Louis. « Je serai vraiment très silencieux. »

« Jesus Christ, » répondit Louis. « Chuuuuut ! »

« Toi chuuuuut, » lui dit Harry. Louis est vraiment autoritaire. Harry aime ça.

« Tu vas réveiller tes parents et ils ne vont plus jamais me laisser te parler à toi ou à Gemma. »

Harry bouda. Ça semblait terrible, probablement la pire chose qu'il puisse arriver.

Louis ouvrit la porte et poussa Harry dans la chambre. Il ressenti tout de suite la chaleur de la chambre et commença immédiatement à transpirer.

« Merci putain, Gemma a ses écouteurs. Mon Dieu. » Louis traversa la chambre, laissant Harry debout dans l'entrée tout seul. Harry n'aima pas ça du tout et suivit donc Louis.

Harry posa son menton sur l'épaule de Louis pendant que Louis bricola quelque chose sur le mur. « Ton ivrogne de soeur a dû stupidement éteindre la clim quand elle est rentrée. Il ne pouvait pas faire si froid ici. Putain de merde. Elle l'a mis sur chaud. »

« Il fait pas froid maintenant, » dit Harry, se détachant de Louis pour enlever son t-shirt. Une fois qu'il fut par-dessus sa tête, il vit que Louis était face à lui, ses yeux sur son torse nu. Louis a probablement chaud, lui aussi.

« Tu dois enlever ton t-shirt, » dit Harry, s'approchant pour aider, tirant d'un coup sec sur le bas de celui-ci. « Il fait trop chaud pour les t-shirts. »

Louis commença à dire, « Je ne pense pas, » mais il ne finit pas la phrase et il n'arrêta pas Harry qui se rapprochait de plus en plus et passant son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête.

« Tu ne devrais pas dormir sur le canapé ce soir. Tu devrais dormir dans le lit avec moi, » lui dit Harry, laissant une main courir sur le bas de son torse. La peau de Louis est douce, presque imberbe, et tellement chaude.

« Il ne fera pas un peu trop chaud ? » demanda Louis. Il enroula ses doigts autour du poignet d'Harry et Harry pensa une seconde qu'il essayait peut-être de soulever sa main, pour la retirer, mais ensuite il laissa ses doigts comme ça. Ça ressemblait à un bracelet.

Harry eut à secouer sa tête pour se rappeler de quoi ils étaient en train de parler. Tout a tourné vertigineusement autour de lui, mais il se rappela. Dormir. Louis dormant près d'Harry. Dans son lit. A propos de la chaleur.

« La chaleur est une bonne chose. La meilleure des choses, » dit Harry. Il plia ses doigts, creusant dans la chair du ventre de Louis, et Louis cria de surprise.

« Putain de merde, » cracha Louis.

« Juste comme ton cul est chaud de la bonne manière, » continua Harry.

« T'es putain de trop bourré pour qu'on ait cette conversation. Attendons que tu sois sobre, et après on verra si tu veux toujours parler de mon cul. Pour l'instant, allons nous mettre au lit, » dit Louis. Il était tellement autoritaire, tellement adulte. Harry aima et détesta ça.

« Tu dois venir avec moi ou je n'irai pas, » lui dit Harry. « Je resterai là toute la nuit. »

« Mon Dieu, » grommela Louis et, ses doigts toujours accroché fermement autour du poignet de Harry, il le tira jusqu'à la minuscule salle de bain.

Harry regarda Louis remplir un verre d'eau. Il le tendit à Harry. « Boit. »

Encore avec ce ton. Harry sourit et fit ce qu'il avait dit.

Louis remplit un autre verre d'eau et le but lui-même. Une goutte s'échappa pour descendre le long de son menton et Harry la regarda avec fascination pendant qu'elle traversait son cou et son torse.

« Voilà, » dit Louis. « Laisse-moi-t'en donner un autre. »

« J'en veux pas un autre, » lui dit Harry. « Je suis plein. » Son ventre était un peu gonflé. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait y faire entrer autre chose dedans.

« Crois-moi, » dit Louis, remplissant le verre. « Tu en veux un autre. Et peut-être un autre après celui-là. Ça payera pour demain matin. »

Louis est plus âgé et plus expérimenté et trop trop trop beau, même dans cette salle de bain sombre. Harry prit le second verre et le but entier. Et le troisième.

Il suivit Louis dans la chambre et le regarda se déshabiller restant seulement en boxer, d'installer sur le canapé et mettre la couverture sur lui.

Après un moment, Louis dit, « Putain de merde, Harry. Va au lit. Je sais que tu es épuisé. »

« J'étais sérieux, » dit Harry, un vertige commençant à arriver. « Je resterai debout ici toute la nuit à moins que tu viennes au lit avec moi. »

« Bien, » souffla Louis. « Reste ici toute la nuit. Regarde si j'en ai quelque chose à faire. »

Harry entendit Louis se retourner une, deux, trois fois, et il savait qu'il avait déjà gagné. Il était obstiné avec tout le monde, même sa propre mère.

« Je veux que tu viennes au lit avec moi, » lui dit Harry, encore. « Je resterai là tant que tu ne viens pas. »

C'était probablement vrai. Sauf s'il tombait par terre.

« Putain - bordel - merde - »

Louis jurait beaucoup lorsqu'il avait bu. Harry le réalisa, se souriant à soi-même. A chaque fois qu'il disait 'putain' Harry frissonnait. Il se demandait s'il jurerait comme ça avec la bouche d'Harry autour de sa bite.

Probablement. Mais, aussi, peut-être qu'Harry devrait essayer et le découvrir.

Il devrait avoir une chance, aussi, parce que Louis se leva du canapé et marcha vers lui. Et après, sans avertissement, il poussa Harry sur son lit.

Le souffle court, Harry dit, « Tu es brutal. »

« Toi, » lui dit Louis, « tu vas dormir. Je vais rester ici cinq minutes pour que tu la fermes mais ce n'est putain de pas drôle. »

Lentement, Louis s'assit de l'autre côté du lit s'étirant à côté d'Harry, laissant plusieurs centimètres entre eux.

Harry fit disparaitre la distance immédiatement. Etre si prêt mais ne pas le toucher est peinant, comme tenir séparer deux puissants magnets.

« Non, » dit Louis, se détachant de lui très rapidement. « Tu es trop bourré pour un câlin. »

Harry essaya de se rapprocher à nouveau. « Tu es trop bourré pour un câlin. »

« Bien sûr, » approuva Louis et Harry réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Je ne veux pas te faire de câlin. Je veux juste qu'on se mette en cuillère ensemble pendant qu'on est tous les deux nus. C'est tout. »

« Harry, » La voix de Louis est grave.

« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. » Il traçait les lignes des muscles du torse de Louis et Louis ne l'arrêtait pas. Le seul problème était que les mains d'Harry étaient alourdies, difficiles à bouger.

« Voilà une bonne idée : tu dors en dessous des couvertures et je dors par-dessus les couvertures et on ne se touche pas. »

Louis avait une érection. Harry pouvait voir l'ombre de celle-ci tendre son boxer. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment penser que c'était une bonne idée.

Harry se plaignit, les mots sortant lentement, « Il fait trop chaud pour les couvertures. »

« Je viens juste d'allumer la clim, » lui dit Louis, mais il se glissa dans les couvertures lui-même ce qui ne semblait pas vraiment être bon signe. Harry avait des difficultés à protester, cependant.

Il avait des difficultés à penser tout court. Ses pensées sont devenues aussi lourdes que ses paupières. Il avait juste besoin de les fermer quelques secondes pour un peu les reposer. Après il pourrait...

~

Harry s'est réveillé deux fois dans la nuit. La première fois il avait froid et sa vessie faisait des siennes. Louis était endormi à ses côtés, respirant régulièrement quand Harry s'est glissé du lit pour utiliser les toilettes et souffla doucement quand il remonta dans le lit quelques minutes plus tard, remontant les couvertures sur eux deux.

La deuxième fois qu'il s'est réveillé, Harry devait encore faire pipi et sa tête lui faisait un peu mal. La chambre était éclairée, mais ce n'était pas encore le matin. Il trouva qu'un cachet d'aspirine avait miraculeusement apparu sur le comptoir à côté de l'évier avec un verre d'eau.

Louis était toujours endormi dans le lit, toujours quelques pénibles centimètres plus loin. Harry ne se rapprocha pas, même s'il a tenté. Il espéra que Louis sera toujours là la prochaine fois qu'il ouvrirait ses yeux.

~

La troisième fois qu'Harry s'est réveillé, il était face à Louis, ne se touchant toujours pas, mais leur nez était vraiment, vraiment près. Il recula d'un iota pour une meilleure vue.

Coincé dans le décolleté du t-shirt de Louis il y avait un morceau de papier avec le logo de l'hôtel dessus. L'écriture folle de Gemma dessus. Louis, c'est mon petit frère. Soit gentil. Soit sage. Je sais où tu vis. G

Harry roula des yeux et regarda son téléphone. 9 heures. Louis avait raison. L'eau avait beaucoup aidé. Son estomac n'était pas top mais il n'avait rien à la tête.

Il eut un message de Gemma. Vous avez jusqu'à 9 : 30 pour vous bouger. J'ai dit à maman et papa que vous dormiez pendant le petit déj, mais après je reviendrai pour faire les valises probablement avec maman. Ne soyez pas embarrassant.

Il avait moins d'une demi-heure. Il se tourna voulant réveiller Louis, seulement pour découvrir que les yeux de Louis étaient déjà ouverts et qu'il regardait Harry, mordant sa lèvre, son menton touchant son cou.

« Bonjour, » dit Harry. Sa voix était comme s'il avait avalé les bocaux de coquillages qu'ils vendaient à la boutique de souvenir dans le hall de l'hôtel.

« Bonjour, » répondit Louis. Sa voix était grave, aussi, comme l'un de ses instruments en bois taillé très prudemment sur toute sa longueur. Il ne lui sourit pas en retour.

Le désagréable grondement du ventre d'Harry augmenta, mais il tenu le regard de Louis.

« Tu ne m'as pas laissé, » dit Harry.

« Tu étais bourré. Je suis désolé. » Les yeux de Louis étaient grand ouverts. Il s'inquiétait, Harry le réalisa.

« Je ne vais pas te gerber dessus. Tu avais raison sur l'eau. » Harry voulait se rapprocher et le toucher terriblement. Comme ces satanés de magnets encore, attiré par lui. Il résista.

« Tu n'as quasiment pas voulu écouté, » lui dit Louis. Il souriait un peu, maintenant. Finalement.

« Tu ne voulais pas négocier avec moi. Tu ne voulais pas te mettre nu ou dormir avec moi ou me laisser t'embrasser. »

Donc c'était sorti maintenant. Harry ne le regrettait pas. Il voulait le dire. C'était vrai.

Louis cligna des yeux pendant un moment puis il plissa des yeux. « Ecoutes mec, je suis en sous vêtement et je suis au lit avec toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? »

Harry déglutit. Sa bouche est sèche et sa respiration est saccadée. Il se lança. « Un bisou. »

Un des sourcils de Louis se leva. « Je croyait que tu préférais les femmes. »

Harry mordit sa lèvre transgressant la pression avant que ça ne lui fasse mal. Il était sûr d'avoir dit à Louis le contraire la nuit dernière. Puis, doucement, il dit, « Je te préfère toi. »

« On dirait que tu veux me tuer, » lui dit Louis, « pas m'embrasser. Cool. »

Harry n'était pas 'cool'. Harry se pencha plus près et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Louis ne s'est pas reculé et n'est pas non plus sorti du lit. Non, il a levé une main pour la glisser dans les cheveux d'Harry juste au dessus de sa nuque, l'approchant encore plus près, lui envoyant des frissons dans tout le dos. Ses lèvres sont rugueuses, gercées par le coup de soleil, mais sa bouche est ouverte et humide.

Harry coinça une de ses jambes entre celles de Louis et c'est là - l'érection de Louis, dure contre sa cuisse. Harry la touchait enfin.

Il s'écarta de ses lèvres. « Je savais que tu me voulais. Je le savais. Tu ne penses pas que je suis un bébé, peu importe le nombre de fois où Gemma l'a dit. Je le savais. »

Louis serra les lèvres. « Ne sois pas trop sûr de toi. Ça arrive tous les matins, mec. » Mais ensuite il se pencha pour capturer à nouveau les lèvres de Harry et Harry savait qu'il avait raison.

Louis le voulait.

« Je te veux, aussi. » lui dit Harry. « Je pense que tu es le plus magnifique des garçons dans notre lycée. Même quant tu traînes chez nous dans tes longs sweats larges, j'essaye de voir si je peux apercevoir le contour de ta bite. Ce que je peux parce que- » il appuya sa cuisse contre l'érection de Louis « - elle est vraiment grosse. »

« C'est probablement du harcèlement sexuel. » répondit Louis, se penchant pour un autre baiser.

Harry s'écarta. « Tu me parles toujours de filles. C'est ça du harcèlement sexuel. »

Louis se dégagea des couvertures et à travers les sous vêtements de Harry, toucha son sexe avec une pression ferme. « Non ça c'est du harcèlement sexuel. »

Harry gémit. « Je ne me sens pas vraiment harceler. »

Louis commença à bouger sa main avec dureté, sèchement. « Non ? »

Harry geint. « T'es incroyable. Continues de faire ça. »

« Ouais ? » demanda Louis. « Tu aimes ça ? Tu penses que je suis bon ? »

Les questions passent au dessus d'Harry, comme des nuages ; il ne pouvait les saisir avant qu'elles disparaissent.

La chaleur de la paume de Louis, le sifflement humide du souffle de Louis dans son oreille, le frottement de leur peaux là où leurs corps se touchaient - cet ensemble de sensations clair et réel.

Lorsqu'il vint quelques minutes plus tard, c'est avec gémissements et un soulèvement des hanches.

Louis s'extasia, « Merde. »

Harry ouvrit les yeux pour voir que Louis le regardait, le visage aussi chaud que le corps d'Harry, ses yeux bleus grands ouverts, ses lèvres s'étirant dans un sourire mignon.

« Tu n'es pas aussi expérimenté que tu le prétends. Tu ne peux pas l'être. C'était trop rapide, » dit Louis.

Harry en était bouche bée. « Hey. »

Il retira les couvertures, ses yeux fixés sur le boxer de Louis. Il est gros, plus gros que Harry pouvait l'imaginer, plus épais qu'Harry lui-même, peut être. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et s'étendit sur le lit.

Il tint le regard de Louis pendant qu'il se baissait et posa ses lèvres sur la longueur de Louis, sentant sa veine se lissant au centre, à travers le tissu fin du boxer.

« Ne me juge pas tout de suite, » dit Harry, les lèvres toujours pressées autour de lui.

Louis gémis. « Putain. »

Harry sourit pour lui-même. Finalement, il était l'allumeur.

~

« Je t'avais dit que je pouvais donner de bonnes fellations, » dit Harry, enfilant son tee-shirt quelques minutes plus tard.

« On pourrait faire mieux, je pense, » répondit Louis, ne le regardant pas d'où il rangeait ses vêtements dans sa valise.

« Peu importe. »

Louis haussa les épaules. « Tu n'auras qu'à continuer de t'entraîner. Sur moi. »

Harry rigola. « Oh, je vois. Je dois continuer de te faire des fellations. Pour améliorer ma technique. Je peux te retourner la faveur, si tu veux. Pratique sur moi. »

« C'est vraiment très généreux de ta part, Styles, » dit Louis.

Trois coups donnés sur la porte, puis « Je rentre. Vous avez intérêt à être tous les deux décent. »

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et Gemma se glissa à l'intérieur de la chambre. Elle fronça les sourcils. « Vous êtes réveillés, habillés, en train de faire les valises. J'ai pensé que- »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé ? » demanda Louis. « Que je dépucèlerais ton petit frère ? Quand tu m'as justement fais promettre de ne pas le faire ? »

« Tu quoi ?! » Harry marcha vers elle et souleva son menton, essayant de la faire le regarder dans les yeux.

Lançant un regard furieux au dessus de l'épaule d'Harry, elle dit à Louis, « C'était il y a deux ans. »

Gemma plissa son nez. « Ça sent le sexe ici. »

« Gem, » dit Louis. « Je me demande pourquoi. »

Gemma roula des yeux. « Vous savez qui est une bonne pote ? Moi. Vous deux vous me le revaudrez. »

Harry lui tira la langue.

« Range ça, » dit Gemma.

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas savoir où elle est allée ? » demanda Louis, fermant la fermeture de son sac.

« Ecoeurant, vous deux. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais Gemma lui mit la main devant avant qu'il n'est pu dire un mot pour se défendre. « Avant que l'un de vous deux dise quoi que ce soir à propos de n'importe quelle merde de sexe bizarre pour me gêner, demander vous à quel point les parents voudraient savoir pour hier soir. »

Harry ferma sa bouche puis l'ouvrit à nouveau.

« Je suis sérieuse, Harry, » dit Gemma.

« J'allais juste dire qu'il faisait froid ici - comme hier soir - et on pourrais augmenter la température. »

« Comme quelqu'un l'a fait hier soir, » ajouta Louis, agitant ses sourcils.

Gemma lui lança un oreiller dessus. Et un autre à Harry. « Allez vous faire enculer. »

Ils le méritaient probablement

 

 

 

FIN


End file.
